


Size

by Baconatore (orphan_account)



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Less than a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Baconatore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scout and Sniper w/ cute van cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Size

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this around 2013 when I didn't read too much of the comics but an ex-friend of mine wanted speeding bullet femslash. It was a half started piece so I finished it just now and decided to post it!

The Scout's brown ponytail drooped over Snipers shoulder, her arm extending around the smaller girl to hold her as she slept. Sniper sighed, shutting off the small TV screen to glance down at Scout. Her breath came from her mouth, in and out at an even pace. Her eyes fluttered in her sleep, dreaming of who knows what. Sniper was accustomed to this happening ever so often when they got together, As it was often late and night after a full day of unrelentless, never ending war. 

 Sniper leaned back onto her mattress, pulling the Scout on top of her. The cold air outside was slowly starting to leak in as she shivered, and felt the brown-haired girl quake in the temperature change. She pulled a small animal skin blanket over them both, slowly wrapping her arms around Scouts waist to rest easily. Her breasts became more of a pillow for the smaller female, to which Sniper couldn't help but chuckle tiredly at. She slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep with Scout entangled in her arms.


End file.
